Currently available handbags suffer from several deficiencies: a lack of high-quality and long-lasting items, a lack of frustration-free openings and closures, a lack of product visibility and/or availability when handbags are in use, a lack of spill-resistant designs, a lack of efficient design to protect brush heads (yet still have them accessible), a lack of ample pockets and compartments, and a lack of correctly designed bag sizing to fit pro-sized makeup brushes and various types of beauty formula packaging. Thus, there is a need for new and useful handbags.